


pretty

by hcneysuckle



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blindfolds, But just a little, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, agent 3 is a bottom, i don't make the rules except i totally do, that's just how it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneysuckle/pseuds/hcneysuckle
Summary: "Please," she sobs, voice distorted around Eight's digits. "Please, Eight."Eight shushes her quietly, pressing a kiss to the skin beneath Three's ear."You're doing so good, baby," she coos, and her voice is husky and low. "So good. So pretty."
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	pretty

Eight's breath is warm against Three's ear, and her touch burns molten on Three's skin.

"Baby," she murmurs, and her words tickle Three's skin, "You're so fucking pretty."

Slowly, Eight's fingers stroke Three's folds, and a quiet moan leaves Three's lips. Eight's other hand tilts Three's head up, and she presses a kiss to her jaw.

"Eight," she breathes, messily rutting her hips against Eight's fingers.

"Baby-" The word sends a shiver down Three's spine and she mewls lowly. "- What do you need?"

Three opens her mouth to respond, but Eight starts working faster, harder, and a loud moan escapes her. She can picture Eight smirking when she feels Eight's laugh rumble through her, and Three swears softly beneath her breath.

Three whines loudly as Eight's hand finds her clit again, lightly pinching and rubbing at the organ as Three's hips stutter and buck. Her head lolls back and Eight's fingers curl into her cheek, tugging her head to the side. She feels spit pool over her lip, running down her chin, and she's so sure she looks like a mess.

Her breath hitches and the coil in her stomach winds tight as her hips stutter and twitch and then Eight pulls her hand away and Three just feels so empty.

"Please," she sobs, voice distorted around Eight's digits. "Please, Eight."

Eight shushes her quietly, pressing a kiss to the skin beneath Three's ear.

"You're doing so good, baby," she coos, and her voice is husky and low. "So good. So pretty."

Eight's hand starts moving again and it curls deep within her, and Three is so sensitive and so overwhelmed and she just wants to cum so badly, but Eight will tell her when it's time and Three just has to wait.

"Please," Three begs again, and it's hopeless and Three knows it. "Eight, I- I wanna..."

"Mm," she hums, pulling her hand out from Three's mouth. "Soon, okay?"

"Okay," shs agrees, because she doesn't have a choice.

"Good girl," Eight purrs, and her spit-slick hand trails down to play with Three's gills and up again to tilt her head back, and Three's body feels heavy and she aches and wants.

As Eight's fingers work at Three's insides, Three greedily fucks and ruts against them as she moans loudly and whorishly. She doesn't care what she looks like anymore - if she's pleading and wanting and begging like some slut in heat, if she's pathetic and stupid and desperate, then that's fine by her.

The tight coil in her stomach winds tight again and she bites her lip as a loud cry tears its way through her throat, and as she nears her orgasm more and more, Three fears Eight will pull away at any second just torture her more.

Three wishes she could touch herself right now - she's so close and so desperate as she begs "Please, please, please" in an endless, meaningless mantra.

"Cum for me," Eight whispers as her curls her fingers just so and Three screams when she cums because fuck, it's finally fucking happening as her vision goes white and her body loses itself in pleasure.

Eight doesn't stop fingering her throughout her orgasm, even as the pleasure becomes too much that Three can barely breathe, as her hips stutter and shake and quiver. All she can think of is Eight and only Eight and no one else at all, and she moans Eight's name so much she's sure it's been burned into her tongue.

When Three comes down from her high, Eight slowly pulls out and Three's head is spinning and her limbs feel like lead. She can't support her own weight right now, and Eight coos mindless praise into her ear.

"Do you want the blindfold off now?" Eight asks softly as she undos the ribbon tied around Three's wrists. Three stretches her arms a little, and they're sore and aching like the rest of her.

"No," she mumbles, voice slightly slurred. "I wanna take a nap."

"Okay," Eight says softly, gently lifting her. Three slumps against Eight's frame and fuck, Eight feels nice. "You did well today, baby."

"Mmh," she hums. "Thanks."

"... I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too."


End file.
